1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to curing molds, and, more specifically, to apparatus for controlling the opening and/or closing of curing molds that may be segmented and/or split-type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molds for curing objects, such as tires, etc., may comprise a split mold. A split mold generally includes an upper mold portion and a lower mold portion, each of which translate vertically between open and closed positions. Each of the upper and lower portions of the mold may generally be segmented into a plurality of arcuate sections. During or subsequent vertical translation, the sections of the upper and lower portions translate outwardly in a radial direction. The radial translation of the sections facilitates the demolding of the cured object. For example, a tire having a complex tread design may be difficult to demold without the radial portion of the mold translating outwardly, as portions of the mold sections would remain within the molded tread to resist any force attempting to lift the tire vertically from the mold.
Because a split-type and/or segmented mold generally includes a plurality of interoperable mold portions, it is important that the portions collapse inwardly to properly engage adjacent portions of the mold in a closed mold position, to eliminate the formation of any gaps there between. For example, when one or more sections collapse inwardly in a misaligned manner, adjacent portions will not engage properly. This may cause the sections to bind, and edges along the sections to wear or become damaged. The same can occur when the upper and lower mold portions become misaligned. Misaligned or worn edges generally form gaps in the closed mold and reduce the life of the damaged components. Worn edges and gaps results in the formation of flash along associated portions of the cured tire. Flash is rubber that is forced between adjacent plates and segments by pressurization encountered during tire curing processes. Flash results in a loss of rubber, which may be detrimental to the formation and integrity of the corresponding tire. It may also cause misalignment in the tread area, which may prevent the proper formation of intricate tread elements. When the mold is opening, other problems may arise due to misalignment of the segments and/or upper and lower mold portions. For example, the tire may not demold properly, causing tearing or other damage to the tire.